thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Henrietta
* Toby and the Stout Gentleman |last_appearance= * Thomas and Victoria * Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo) |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |name=Henrietta |gender=Female |country_of_origin= * The Mainland * Island of Sodor |relative(s)= * Henrietta's Sister |affiliation= * Toby's Branch Line * Thomas' Branch Line * North Western Railway |basis=GER Wisbech and Upwell Tramway 4-wheel coach |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Passenger coach |wheels=4 |builder(s)=GER Stratford Works |year_built=1883 |arrived_on_sodor=1951 |railway= * British Railways * North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} Henrietta is a passenger coach that travels with Toby, Victoria, and Elsie. Percy or Daisy take her when Toby is absent. Bio Henrietta worked with Toby on their old tramway in East Anglia. She became depressed when buses and lorries took over her work, and when their line closed, due to the lack of passengers and freight, Toby could not bear to leave her behind. So Toby brought her with him to the North Western Railway. He mentioned to the Fat Controller that a stationmaster on his tramway wanted to use her as a hen house, but the Fat Controller agreed that "that would never do". At first, Toby and Henrietta were teased by James for having shabby paint. However, Toby and Henrietta later received new coat of paints for their hard work, and James stopped teasing them after he crashed into some tar wagons and spoilt his own paint. When Daisy was brought to Sodor, she insulted Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta, when she found that she had to share a shed with them. Percy and Toby were forced to take them away and stay up half the night trying to soothe their hurt feelings. Later, she was used as the Fat Controller's private coach when the engines took a big trip to the Other Railway. Henrietta is often used to carry quarry workers to and from Anopha Quarry. Once, some workers had to crowd on Henrietta's balcony. However this caused controversy with a Policeman, who informed the quarry manager of a by-law forbidding passengers to be carried on coaches' balconies. This problem was resolved when Sir Topham Hatt restored an old coach named, Victoria, to help Toby and Henrietta. Together they formed "Toby's Vintage Train". In the television series, the villagers loaded her up with paint pots and presents to give to the engines as token of gratitude for their hard work in the snow. During a snowstorm, Henrietta allowed Farmer McColl's sheep and newly-born lambs warm inside her cabin until the snow thawed. Technical Details Basis Henrietta is based on the GER Wisbech and Upwell Tramway 4-wheel coach. From the beginning, the Wisbech & Upwell used its own special passenger stock. Initially, only four wheelers were used, but bogie coaches were introduced in 1884. The coaches had balconies at each end and a drawbridge type gangway between coaches. Each balcony had an emergency hand-brake wheel. The coaches looked squat and low-lying due to the need to handle raised track and the absence of platforms at some of the depots. All the four-wheeled coaches were scrapped by 1948, but the bogie coaches survived into BR. One of them, No.7, has been preserved by the Midland & Great Northern Joint Railway Society. Henrietta'sBasis2.jpg|Her basis File:Henrietta'sBasis.jpg|The bogie coach Livery In the Railway Series, Henrietta is painted brown with red bufferbeams and a grey roof. During her days with Toby on his old tramway, she was painted brown-orange with red bufferbeams and a white roof. In the television series, Henrietta is painted brown-orange with red bufferbeams and a grey roof. Appearances Trivia * Despite not having a visible face until the eighteenth season, she had the ability to talk in the first and second seasons. * Henrietta has appeared in every single season of the television series. Quotes :"It's not fair, it's not fair at all! Just look at all those buses, full of passengers, and I've got none. I remember the day I use to be full of passengers, and have nine trucks rattle behind me! But now there only three or four..." - Henrietta, Toby and the Stout Gentleman, Toby the Tram Engine. :Toby had wanted to take Henrietta, but the Fat Controller had said, "No!"...He wondered if Henrietta was lonely. Percy had promised to look after her; but Toby couldn't help worrying. "Percy doesn't understand her like I do," he said. - Toby and the Fat Controller, Double Header, The Eight Famous Engines. Category:Characters Category:Thomas and Friends the Magical Railroad Adventures characters